Tripped & Fell
by MoonWiccan6
Summary: Buffy & Giles trip and fall on each other's lips. Riley catches them.


Title: Tripped and Fell  
Author: Rippers' Girl  
Rating: FRT (teens)  
Summary: Buffy and Giles trip and fall on each other's lips. Riley catches them.  
Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5, anything before could be mentioned  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy & UPN.  I simply am doing this for fun, and non-profit use.  
Feedback: Do I have to beg?

Pairings: B/G, B/R, X/A, W/T

Note: Challenge from Trish

set in the 5th season, buffys dating riley.  
Her and giles are training in the magix box training room and actually do  
trip and somehow fall onto each others lips. They dont really break apart  
either, riley walks in, catching them, and says what xander says in "revelations"  
(What, you guys just tripped and fell onto eachothers lips?!)  
Leading buffy and riley to get into a huge fight, in front of all the  
scoobies (cause i usually love their reactions) leading to buffy  
blurting out that shes in love with giles.

************************************************************************

Buffy and Giles were circling each other on the training mats. They had decided this would be the final match since Riley should be there any minute. He and Buffy were going to a movie that night. Buffy didn't really want to go, but Riley felt like she didn't care because she hadn't been spending much time with him lately. What did he want from her? Her mom was sick and Glory was after her little sister who was really a key. Not that he knew that part. The only person she had told was Giles. He was the only person she felt she could trust who wouldn't act all weird around Dawn. She just wished that Riley would let her have some space with out her having to worry about his precious ego. She didn't know why she bothered sometimes. While she had been busy thinking about Riley, Giles had slipped past her guard. She quickly focused again and blocked the attack, but somehow they managed to get their feet tangled together and they fell to the floor. When they reached the ground, Buffy on top of Giles, their lips touched. Buffy was surprised by how nice it felt and continued the kiss. Giles was stunned. He'd wanted to do this for so long that he couldn't believe that they had actually fallen this way. When he realized that Buffy wasn't getting off, instead continuing the kiss, he decided not to let this opportunity go to waste and kissed her back.

It was then that Riley walked into the training room. He froze in shock, turned around, walked back out and slammed the door. When the door had opened, Buffy had glimpsed Riley out of the corner of her eye. As soon as the door slammed, she jumped off Giles and ran into the other room. Giles took a little while longer getting up and followed her into the main part of the shop where the rest of the gang had been researching Glory.

Riley was almost to the door when Buffy said, "Riley, wait! It wasn't what it looked like."

Riley turned and shouted, "What? You guys just tripped and fell on each others lips?"

Buffy blushed and said, "Well, actually, yeah."

"Wait a minute," Xander said. "Who fell on each others lips? 'Cause the only one's back there were Buffy and Giles and…" He trailed off as Buffy and Giles flushed red. "Oh, God," he said. "That was a visual I didn't need." From either side of him, Willow and Anya, slapped him upside the head.

"You think I'm stupid?" Riley yelled. "You think I don't see the way you look at him? The way you always turn to him when you have a problem? You should be turning to me! I'm your boyfriend! He's just a sick, perverted, old man!"

Buffy went from embarrassed to angry in record time. No one insulted Giles like that. "Shut up, Riley. Giles is not old and he is not a pervert! Just because you have issues with me does not mean you can take them out on Giles!" Buffy was so mad she didn't even realize what she next said, "You want to know why I don't turn to you? I'll tell you why, because I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Giles!"

As soon as she said that the whole room was silent. Willow and Xander's jaws dropped, Anya and Tara smiled, Dawn looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, and Giles looked stunned, but happy. Riley looked like he was about to explode. Instead he just said, "Good-bye, Buffy," and walked out the door.

After he left, Buffy realized what she had said. Her face flushed and she ran into the back room and shut the door. Dawn finally started laughing and fell down on the floor holding her sides. "What was that?" Xander asked. "I swear I just heard Buffy say she was in love with the G-man."

"Don't call me that," Giles responded. "I'd better go talk to her." With that he followed Buffy into the back room.

Anya smacked Xander again and said, "Xander, what is your problem? It's obvious those two love each other. So just shut up and be happy for them."

Tara spoke up then, "When I got to know them I was surprised that they weren't together. I think if you haven't known them as long as you and Willow have it's easier to see the way they feel about each other."

Willow, finally finding her voice said, "I can't believe I didn't see it. I mean I knew she was never really in love with Riley, but I never would have guessed that she was in love with Giles. Now that I think about it though, it does make sense."

"Ok, ok," Xander said holding up his hands. "I can see that I've been outvoted. I'll be happy for those two crazy kids."

They all turned to Dawn who had stopped laughing and was starting to get up. "So, Dawn, what was so funny?" Xander asked.

"This whole thing," Dawn answered. "I share a wall with Buffy so I hear all of her dreams."

They all looked at her for a second, then Xander said, "You don't mean…"

"Oh, yeah," Dawn said. Everyone got really quiet. Then they heard sounds coming from the back room. Dawn said, "You know, that sounds just like her dreams." Everyone looked at each other and then ran for the door. Anya made sure to lock it on her way out.


End file.
